


The Unknown Guardian

by Adurowitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, OC, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurowitch/pseuds/Adurowitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't even seem to get this whole dieing thing right. Whisked away from death and told to watch Sherlock Holmes was well and good when he was first asked but no one told him what a complete jerk he was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*

It seemed like the afterlife would be a little bit livelier considering all the people that died over the centuries but no this...what or where ever he was only held him. There was blackness all around him but not. It was one of the most bizarre experiences that he had ever had...and that was saying something.

He can walk and his been for ages. Weren't you supposed to be able float when you were died? Then with what seems like he seems movement ahead and he can't help but watch as it grows and brightens with each elegant movement it makes.

It's smooth and wispy and flows through the air. Almost like smoke but not. It is golden in color and almost seems to glow. Is it him or are is there whispering in this unknown force. A call of his name, yet he is not afraid and can't help but want to touch.

So, without a second thought he reaches out and his fingers graze along its surface. Then with so much as hint the golden mist and the person known as Harry Potter are gone.

Harry awakens and is shocked to find himself in a morgue. It's quiet...which most morgues are, but that thought is derailed when the doors open and a Doctor pushing a gurney comes in.

It's pretty obvious the person can't see him so the only conclusion Harry can come up with is he is a ghost.

"Yes, that is the correct answer." Harry jumps and turns to see a man standing behind him.

The man in question gave off an air of deadly intent although his posture belied that. His arms are at his side and his smile is more creepy than friendly, a true wolf sheep's clothing. Perhaps he is a demon?

"No, I am not a demon. I am something much more. I am a messenger from the higher ups." The movement of the only living occupant caused both heads to turn and watch as the Doctor carefully open the bag and remove its small cargo. Harry's' throat tightens when he sees the small body of a baby.

"We have a mission for you, Harry." Harry turns at his name but the beings eyes were still on the infant.

Harry swallows around the lump in his throat and turns back towards the examination table only to realize that the Doctor was frozen...time had stopped.

"The mother of this child will someday die...and when that does happen you will be sent to live with your aunt. This relative will be the landlady of someone very important." It was here that the man’s eyes turned and trained on Harry’s, unblinking and very serious.

"It is imperative that you keep this man alive." 

Harry looks away first and turns his gaze back towards the baby. He was overcome with so many questions and doubts but...just the thought of making a mother, who has lost her child, happy once more.

To know that instead of her arranging a funeral and hearing sorry for your loss; instead will hear congratulations! Well, that just seemed like the right thing to do.

He turned back towards the man, who was smiling eerily and holding out his hand. Harry reached for it as he asked who it was he was going to be looking out for.

"Sherlock Holmes"

After that there was only darkness.


End file.
